


Christmas headcanons

by queerest_avenger



Category: Peter Parker( Spider-Man:Homecoming)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: I wrote these way before I started HC him as Jewish.





	Christmas headcanons

• If you had the option not to celebrate the holiday you would  
• But since your family was religious, you had to participate in the festivities  
• You’re atheist and haven’t enjoyed Christmas since you were little  
• Peter’s not very religious, but he enjoys spending it with May  
• He convinces you to come over to make cookies with them  
• You bundle up, bracing yourself for the freezing New York air  
• Once you’re at his apartment, you make your way into the kitchen  
• May’s sitting at the kitchen table adjacent to your boyfriend in an ugly Christmas sweater; flattening the cookie dough with a rolling pin  
• Peter’s somehow covered in flour  
• Peter looks up, noticing you hidden in a nook of the kitchen  
• He offers you a smile that crinkles the corners of his eyes, beckoning for you to join them  
• May greets you with an excited “Hi!” and a warm hug  
• You take your place next to Peter, peeling off your coat and scarf; hanging it on the back of the chair, rolling up your sweater sleeves  
• You steal a stocking cookie cutter from Peter as you began to cut the dough  
• You feel Peter staring before he throws flour at you  
• “You little shi-“ you interrupt yourself, remembering May is still in the room.  
• “How mature of you, Parker”, you say trying to look annoyed, but you can’t hold back a smile.  
• Peter raises a brow at your remark, tempting you to do something  
• You grin at him, grabbing a handful for yourself  
•Peter senses it and dodges the powder before it even hits him  
• “You’re so on!” He declares, scooting the chair back  
• A flour war commences  
• You and Peter made Pride Christmas tree cookies  
• You had yours in your hand, holding it up for him to see  
• “Look, babe. It’s a Queermas tree!” you exclaim as you laugh  
• He rolls his eyes and smiles at you  
• “ I bet you couldn’t come up with a better name.”  
• After your done, you’re covered head-to-toe in flour  
• After the pair of you are cleaned up; Peter offered to make hot chocolate whilst you looked for movies on Netflix  
• He came back with two mugs in his hands, curling up next to you  
• You and Peter decided to watch Home Alone as you were snuggled in the blankets


End file.
